Shini no Doctrine
by Kraid773
Summary: What happens if another more diffrent, more cunning person got ahold of the Death Note? What if Zack Ioria, a fifteen year old, American boy, got a Death Note? Will he liberate the world where Kira failed? Takes place after Death Note. Spoilers.
1. Page 1 Return of God

"It's over," the words were cool, crisp, and truthful. Yet the boy ignored this. He pulled himself closer, and closer to the dark black notebook on the ground in front of him. "Stop this!" The words were hurled at him again. Blood sprayed out of his mouth as he coughed. Some stuck to his mouth and formed a pool in his mouth. The man dipped his finger in his blood. And opened the notebook. "Don't do this!" This time from a womans voice. The man smiled and ignored those around him. He quietly formed the letters. N-i-o-m-i-Z-a-r-c-h. He laughed and then continued. J-o-h-n-S-c-o-t-t. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew he must act fast. Z-a-c-k-I-o-r-i-. And there he stopped. He felt the pain fade and his body grow limp. He wrote down one last letter. And then four bodies lay there. Never to be disturbed again.

Suffering

Page 1.

He knew he shouldn't have. He knew it. The black notebook sat in his left hand. Pen in the other. It had been ten PM and he was at home, alone. And he noticed something outside. So he crept outside careful not to make any noise, and there it was. A black notebook labeled Death Note. He had read about the incident the book had caused at school. The Kira uprising as it had been called. That had all ended three years ago, however. And it was mostly forgotten. He took his pen and wrote H-e-r-i-o K-i-o-r, death by suicide. Herio Kior was a student in his homeroom class who was loud, obnoxious, and an idiot, and he had unknowingly been murdered by his classmate. Zack Ioria.

Zack bent down and grabbed his bag. He carefully stuffed his books and binders in it. He thought about taking the Death Note, but that was stupid. A prank, that's all it was. "Bye Mom!" He yelled as he walked out the door. His walk to school was nothing special, but when he arrived he was shocked to here that Herio Kior had died. Zack quickly ran to homeroom. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pulled out the Death Note. He thought it was a prank. But something about it told him to bring it. And he had. So the first thing he did during lunch was go to the library and start one of the computers. He quickly launched Opera, the schools main web browser and checked the names of twenty criminals in Africa. Then twenty in Asia. Then, finally, ten in North America. He wrote down all there names in the Death Note, scheduling a time for each of their deaths. He turned off the computer and started to breathe again. Zack got up and sighed.

"Did you find what you wanted?" the school librarian asked.

"Yeah I did," Zack replied.

Thoughts began to rattle his brain. This was the last test. He would check tomorrow morning to see if they were dead. If they were. Then he would restart the Kira uprising.

"Zack!" One of his friends, John, called.

"Hmm? What?" Zack replied as he walked out of the library and into the hall.

"Where were you? Mrs. Chers is going to kill us if we're late to the meeting," John said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Zack said. Brushing his white hair aside reveling his red eyes. He had been born with albino eyes, and his parents had told him he was lucky that that was the full extent of his deformities.

John who was slightly taller then Zack, and had blond hair, and blue eyes walked into the classroom. John was popular, or at least more then Zack. He always had a group of people around him. And who wouldn't like him? He was smart, funny and good looking. Zack took a seat next to Niomi Zarch. A girl a month older then Zack and had black hair and brown eyes. John sat behind Zack.

The meeting was about the upcoming finals. All the students in the room had perfect grades, and at the top of the school. The meeting continued and Zack noticed one of the classmates stealing money out of another students bag when they weren't looking. Zack knew he shouldn't be hasty, but the sight disgusted him. He filled up the page of notes and reached into his bag to grab another sheet, but pulled out a sheet of the Death Note. He quickly wrote the students name, and then tore the paper with his pencil for and excuse to get a different sheet. He got a normal sheet and then began to take notes. It wasn't long before the class was disturbed. The student screamed and fell out of his desk on to the floor of the classroom. The money fell like feathers to the floor. Fira Yagachi, the student who's money was being stolen gasped and gathered it up. Fira had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!" One of the dead students friends called, "Hey, man are you okay?"

"Let me check his pulse," Niomi volunteered. She put her hand on his throat and waited for a pulse. No pulse came. "He's dead," she proclaimed.

"He can't be!" Zack said bolting over to the scene.

"Zack... I understand you don't like death, but..." Tears swelled into her eyes. She hated death and couldn't bear someone dying before her eyes. Even if she didn't know them.

"People just don't die randomly during school!" Zack was yelling now, "That only happens in stories!"

"Zack..."

"Zack Ioria!" the teacher was getting angry, "Sit down or leave the classroom," she turned to Fira, "Fira help Niomi, take Anderson to the nurse and get a better exam,"

"Yes ma'am!" Fira answered and slung the students arm over her shoulder. Together with Niomi they dragged the corpse out of the classroom. Zack followed and then made a sharp turn to the left and made sure no one was around. He then began to laugh. It was so easy! How could Kira be caught? He had fooled thirty people and wasted no energy!

Then a thought came to him. What if he became the next Kira. What if he liberated the world where Kira failed? He would be justice. He would remain justice. He would stay in control long after the world accepted him.

But what if he died like the original Kira? How had Kira died? He only knew about the Death Note because he had found a leaked government file. It had already been five years since the end of the Kira regime.

His hair felled in front of his eyes. He heard foot steps. It was probably Niomi and Fira. He looked and saw them. He then wiped his eyes and started to walk back to class.

After his last class he stood in the hall of the school. He loved the silence. The whole school had been informed of the death and was very quite. Zack loved it. He began to walk out of the school when Niomi came up to him. She walked with him silent until they were well away from the school.

"Hey," she said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Lets sit down for a little bit." She said beckoning to a bench.

"So," Niomi said, "What do you think about what happened today?"

"I think that he may have been doing drugs or something," Zack said eyes looking at the ground.

"Really? Cause I think that it's really strange that he had Fira's money in his hand when he died."

"You think someone was punishing him?"

"Maybe. It's sounds a lot like Kira though."

"Kira is gone Niomi. There is no Kira anymore."

"But, it can't be total randomness."

With this Zack stood up and began to walk again.

"Zack!" Niomi cried. Dash in front of him, "You can't deny that you hope Kira returns,"

Zack stared at the ground. "Niomi, I was young and I thought Kira was justice, but when he disappeared and crime bolted back up to where it was, I realized Kira was only a temporary establishment."

"Zack, are you okay?" Niomi asked, "Ever since Anderson died in seventh period you've been acting strange."

"Niomi..."

"Zack, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, please, tell me," and with that she ran off home.

Zack stood still for a few minutes and then started to laugh. His red eyes flashed in the sun and he brought out the Death Note and stared at it.

"I am Kira! I am god! I will bring justice to this forsaken world!"

A/N: Um yeah it was crap wasn't it. -.-' Anyways, Death Note characters will pop up next chapter. None this chapter though. :P


	2. Page 2 A new candle

Page 2.

Nate Rivers. Near. N. L. Those were all names of the great detective L. It had been five years since the end of the Kira case. He had to admit. Nothing had been as fun to solve as the Kira case. He sat on the ground fiddling with his hair. He twisted it one way and then another.

"What am I waiting for?" Near wondered aloud, "Oh, yes. Aizawa." He had called in Aizawa to discuss the yakuza clans that were becoming more frequent again now that Kira had gone on.

"L!" Watari's voice came from the speaker in Near's computer, "Turn the TV on to channel 43!"

Near did as he was told. The TV flicked on in an instant. Near dropped the remote. He saw it. The headlines in Japanese were reading, "Kira returned?"

"Watari!" Near yelled into the microphone, "Get me Aizawa now!"

Zack laughed. He laughed so hard he had to calm himself so he wouldn't suffocate of laughter. Now he had it. He had alerted Near to the fact that Zack Ioria, Kira had returned. He knew that the current L's name was Nate Rivers. He knew the names of those who took down Kira before. He had looked at the picture of the Death Note on the web, the picture that had started this. He had seen it. Teru Mikami had indeed served Kira up to the end. He had taken a picture of the Death Note with his phone an instant before coming out to Kira.

Zack had guessed that Nate Rivers was L by judgment. He would soon learn if he was right.

Near sat before the current Watari. Pondering what to do. How would they find a Kira if they didn't know where he was. The first death happened at One o'clock PM. And then one criminal died every twenty minutes for the next ten hours. Then they stopped until the next day. Then they picked up again. Starting at eight. One death every twenty minutes for thirteen hours.

"What do you think L?" Watari asked?

"L!" Aiwaza shouted as he walked in to the room with a card in his hand.

Near took and read it. "If you would like to meet Kira, come to the abandoned warehouse where the former Kira died," Near paused, "Aizawa where did this come from?"

"It was on the table in my house with a dead criminal sprawled on the floor. It says give to Nate Rivers on the back."

Near froze. "It says what!?" He flipped the card over.

"L?" Watari asked.

"Roger, get me the American president, please."

"Yes L," Watari quickly went to the phone and started to dial the number.

Zack smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was disturbing to the average person, but to him, it was a smile of victory. Before him stood a Shinigami. A god of death. It had told its name was Cynu. The Shinigami had been bored. And thought the Kira regime to be quite entertaining. So she scoured the earth for a worthy Kira. She had chosen Zack. She chose him for his ideals. She chose also because she had been watching him for quite some time.

"Cynu, you have a Death Note, and I have a Death Note," Zack stated, "Which means you had more then one."

"Yes. I won the second in a gambling contest with another Shinigami," Cynu replied, "I'm quite good at gambling you know,"

"Cynu," Zack pause, thinking a plan up in his head, "Could you get me three more of these?"

Cnyu thought for a moment. And then replied, "Yes I could, but I want something in return," She thought for a moment longer and then said, "I heard from Ryuk that apples in the human world taste good, give me those and I will get you the Notes."

"Apples? That's all you need. Then yes. Apples you will get." Zack said, an evil smile forming.

"L" Watari said, "The president is in a meeting right now and is not available to speak, how soon do you need him?"

"As soon as possible," Near said, having regained his normal self, "I'm going out now, if he responds tell him that we may have a second Kira crisis on our hands."

"Yes, L." Watari responded as he sat down at his computer and began to try calling the President again.

"Aizawa, tell the Prime Minster of this news as soon as possible." Near said as he walked out of the door putting a mask over his face.

Zack sat in front of the school building a bit annoyed. The Shinigami had left hours ago. Sure it must take a while to do some gambling, but hours? Zack sighed and crinkled a piece of paper as a man in front of him grasped his chest in pain.

Robert Umgabe a criminal who had robbed a bank a year ago, but was never sent to prison due to "unforeseen circumstances." The man now lay in front of Zack as the boy played with the piece of paper used to kill the man.

"Zack!" Fira called.

"Eh?" Zack picked his head up and pushed the body farther into the bushes so Fira wouldn't see.

"What do you think of the Neo-Kira? Certainly you've heard of him." Fira asked. A grin on her face.

"He's not the real Kira, nor is he as smart." Zack said, still playing with the piece of paper.

"Really? Niomi said that you really looked up to the original Kira," Fira said now placing herself next to Zack, "That's something you and I share in common."

"Eh. I'm sure you will look up to the new Kira too, Zack said.

"What?" She said, "But-"

"Shh," He pressed a finger to her lip and pointed out the dead body.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and jumped back, "Who-"

Zack tossed her the piece of paper.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the paper.

"Look in his wallet."

Fira reached down at grabbed the wallet that was slipping out of the man's pocket. Her hands shaking she opened it. She looked at the name on the paper and the name on the ID.

Both said Robert Umgabe.

She looked at Zack, who's smile was growing. "Are you going to kill me now that I know that your..." She couldn't bare to force it out.

"Kira?" Zack finish. Then he laughed, "No. I want you to join me Fira. I know you stand for justice. I know you are a perfect candidate to be the second Kira. So how about it? Will you join me?"

Fira stood up. "Yes. I will! I will help Kira where I couldn't before!" She said it with such pride, Zack knew she wasn't lying.

Zack laughed as he took a knife from the man's pocket and shoved it in to his chest. He then walked away with Fira following him as continued to laugh.

"This is too easy," He thought, "This world is mine!"

A/N: Bleh... This took for ever. Well here is chapter two.

I'll try to get back used to writing. It's a little weird typing on my new computer.. But I shall get used to it!


	3. Page 3 Fundamentals of an Era

Page 3

The fire burned the piece of paper to a crisp. The match squirmed as it shriveled into nothing next to the ashes of the paper. A old man laughed. It was a omen. A sign of a coming storm. The last time this had happened was when Kira first appeared to the world. He remembered that day. The day he was supposed to die. But Kira saved him. Kira the world's savior saved this forsaken old man.

The man stood up. He brushed the ashes and sand off of his lap. A hand landed on his as he reached for his wood cane.

"Are you leaving again?" A feminine voice asked.

"I must. Kira awaits."

"But he didn't come last time... While will he come this time?"

"This time he's different. Different targets. Different methods. This time he'll come."

"But-"

"Shut up. You're only making things worse!" He yelled. He heard sobs coming from the other end of the room, "I'm sorry, I just need to speak to Kira. The whole reason he lost last time was because he didn't see me."

"Just go." The voice had hatred in it. A sense of not caring at all.

Zack sat at his computer. Three pages of the Death Note newly filled. Fira was behind him. Her laptop in hand. She was doing her homework, but also looking at criminal records with her laptop in front of her. They had signed up for a project together and were working together to restore Kira's order while using the project as an excuse to be together.

"Zack," Fira suddenly said, after minutes of silence.

Zack turned to look at her, "What?"

"Look at this," She said her face pale.

Zack sighed and stood up. He walked over to his bed where Fira was sitting and looked at her computer. She was on a page with the recent criminal records and the page had suddenly gone blank. Instead of the records that should have been there. There was a message. Zack's face paled as he looked at it.

"Kira. I know what you are doing. Stop now unless you want to meet the same end as the last Kira." Zack read the message aloud. Under the message was a large L.

"Zack, who is L?" Fira asked. Her voice shaky.

Zack gulped. "He was the rival of Kira and only revealed himself in public once. The fact that he cleared the message online means he's obviously caught on to me. He quickly killed the page, meaning..." Zack stopped and froze.

"Zack?" Fira said her voice very quite.

Zack ran down the stairs and into the room where the modem was located. He quickly pulled the plugs on the modem and launched his spare modem that was located under the main router.

His parents had insisted on two Internet services, just in case one failed at a dire time. Zack quickly thought. He would have to explain to his parents why he had switched modems. He decided to say that one felt too warm and needed to cool off.

Zack dashed upstairs and told Fira to refresh the page. And she did it. When the page had reloaded it was back to normal.

"I don't get it..." Zack said. His hand trembling. The fact that the page had returned to normal meant one of two things. One was that L had taken off the message. Or that L had only allowed the message on certain IP's.

"Zack?" Fira said. She was very scared now.

"Dammit!" Zack screamed at the computer. He was about to be caught. Not yet. He needed to defeat L... And soon.

Fira stood up. Her cellphone was ringing. She stepped downstairs.

Zack snatched the Death Note from his desk and quickly grabbed a pen. He started to write. L. L. L. He wrote the letter over fifty times and dropped the pen. He doubted it did anything. He swore. "How could he lose like this? Damn this L. He was the master of the world. He should be the one to defeat this opponent. Not L. L was the devil. He was the savior. He was god! So screw this L and damn him to Hell." Zack's mind was racing with ideas. He fell over and blood trickled out of his mouth and on to the floor.

Zack fell back startled. How was this possible? Blood? But he hadn't been injured. How could this be?

"Damn you L!" Zack screamed! Fira was in the doorway looking confused. "Zack..."

Zack panted and looked at her. "Who was on the phone?" blood running down his chin.

"My mom. She wants me home early today." She said.

"Go then. Were done today anyway."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow." And she left.

Nate Rivers once again sat in a chair playing with his hair. He hoped he had scared Kira. He had put up the message and taken it down five minutes later. He twisted his pale white hair forward. And then backward. He moved his rook forward and took the queen. Watari looked shocked. How could this be? Near was barely paying attention and still beating him in chess. "I guess I was underestimating him again," He thought.

"Roger," Near said. Once again ignoring the code names.

"Yes L," Watari said. His eye's closed plotting his next move in his head.

"I want to meat Kira."

Watari shot out of his seat. "You want to what?"

"Checkmate" Near said. Playing the final move in their match.

"Near!" Watari screamed. "Why would you want to do a foolish thing like that?"

"It is a gut feeling. I must meet Kira."

"Near..."

"This one is different. I must meet him." Near had stood up straight now. A sight not seen often.

"I guess I can't stop you."

"No. This is my choice."

"Very well."

"Well then. We must make haste."

Niomi sat, sprawled on her bed. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. She clutched her blanket and drew it up close. She tried to push away the thought. The only thing that she should be focused upon now was the test tomorrow.

Little did she know. Her instinct was right.

A/N: Aww... I was still slow. But I'm used to typing on my new computer now so all is good.

Peanuckle- Hmm... I hope it's not going to fast. I'm not trying to make this super long. Like around 10-15 chapters. Not 30 or 40 or anything. Anyways. Thanks for the review.

Read and Review please! .


End file.
